User talk:GinIchimaru
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Talk:Chain of Fate page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 14:40, 31 December 2009 Aizen Just letting you know that your post on Aizen's page has been moved to the forums, where there is already a considerable discussion answering and debating the questions you asked. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank You Thanks for the kind words. Being an admin here is so often a thankless job and occasionally causes some unpleasantness to be directed at us, so your words are much appreciated. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Your more than welcome, ive tried to do a few edits on this wikia and ive also done quite abit of editing on others shows wikias, so i know its very hard. But i was think that for a series like Bleach where there is so much detail and speculation to wade through it must be ten times as hard. Thanks again. GinIchimaru 22:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog Help You don't have to do anything to get it on the list, it should be up there by default. I guess it just takes the system time to register that there is a new one. It will probably appear in the list after a couple of hours. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Do not post spoilers (or anything that would encourage others to post spoilers through their responses). The spoiler policy clearly prohibits the posting of any spoiler information anywhere on the wiki other than the Spoiler page. The blogs are part of the wiki, just as the forums are. And labelling it as a spoiler does not make it any less of a spoiler. Do not do it again. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gin Fake Kara edit Your welcome. I'd just like to point out though that any new information added must have a reference with it or an administrator may undo that edit.TheDevilHand888 00:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Blogs They are trying to take our blogs. We must rise up and make sure this does not happen.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I left a note on Salurbi's page although he seems to strongly dislike me so I doubt it will do much-[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) I think you strongly misunderstand that their are plenty of sights that offer all the talking needs that you want to engage in. The point of this site is to make a informed site based on Bleach material. In the past couple of hours there is nothing but a wall of blog when there is alot of work to do on the site in general. Now that its under scrutiny its an issue but if the site was all about that it would be bleach blog spot. Its not fair for those who actually do work on the site to have to be on equal footing with those who don't engage in the community work. You feel as though your entitled to do nothing but talk on blog but by policy your supposed to contribute here. As I said there are plenty of sites that cater to that sort of thing. Also no you dont have to have a million edits, but doing edits is the main focus that you have chosen to ignore as well as bad mouth me.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) There is no hierarchy or number of edits that one has to do and you yourself detail all the real work you have to do and how you have no time to do edits but apparently you do have time for blogs. The point of wiki is to provide factual edits to create a site of bleach information. This is not a social networking site as it says in the policy Bleach Wiki:What Bleach Wiki is Not. Apart from that its not my job to accomidate the constant talking on blogs over the real focus of the site. Primarily you are to contribute not spend all day on blogs. There was a user who only came on to work on his page and he got warned by all the admin multiple times for it as he wasn't contributing. It eventually escalated to an issue. Whats worse then that is when your on the blogs and not even talking about serious bleach stuff. As I stated there are plenty of forums for that type of things. So I dont know what to tell you if you feel its totalitarian to ask that you contribute and be apart of the community instead of by majority playing around on a blog as if thats what the main focus here was. Respect the site, trying to sit in your own corner and joke around does not help the site any and is just about the same issue with those who do mess up the articles.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I actually have turned off the blog comments but it is still an issue. I would ask that you think about it because the fact that it was a wall was only part of the issue. Active contributions are still needed and the main focus of the site. Thats really all I had to say on the topic so that you know and are informed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:36, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to clarify something here, as admins of this wiki, we (along with the Policy & Standards Committee ) have to check all the edits made on the wiki to ensure that no damage is being done (intentional or accidental) and fix any mistakes others make when editing. We cannot simply ignore sections of the site. The blogs, just like the forums, have to be checked for issues (such as spoilers and personal attacks, heated discussions getting out of hand, etc etc), and it falls to us to do that. So the blogs do take up our time. I don’t feel it is a huge problem in general right now, but last night was a bit extreme. Now, about the issue of editing the wiki, there are a lot of places you can help us out without being overly time consuming: the Anime Summary Project could use some help with adding the summaries of the omake segments to each episode's article. These are only 2 or 3 lines about the 30 second clip at the end of the episode. A bit more time consuming, but you could also add the list of characters in order of appearance or the powers used. Or can you identify what episode/chapter any of these images are from and post it on the image's talk page so that we can add fair use rationale templates to them? The WikiStickies on the "My Home" page highlight many other things that need attention, while the P&S Committee has several projects ongoing that could use help (grammar checking their edits is helpful too). These are just some suggestions on where anyone can help out beyond general grammar/spelling checks. If all you are able to do is simple grammar stuff, that's fine. And thanks for making an effort to help out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Thanks for volunteering. If you could just do one or two pages today. Just pick your favorite characters or pages. I did Aizen, Urahara and Starrk today. I find the easiest way to do this is to copy the entire article into ms word and then run it through spell check. When doing so, use your judgment to discern what is right and wrong about what it is saying. Obviously there will be tons of misspelled words it finds since it does not recognize Japanese. Just hit ignore all on these. When you find an actual mistake, go into the article and correct it. Just keep going through the word page and you should be good. Afterward, just do a quick read through to make sure it flows. Again, thank you. When you finish an article just post it in my blog--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) History sections are supposed to be in the past tense, everything else in the present tense. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yup - that'd be a great help. Any new stuff that is added to the articles is corrected on its tense, but stuff that's already there tends to get left that way until the page is overhauled or somebody notices it while fixing something else. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, leave the history section in present tense. Technically it should be present tense but alot of wikis leave it in present, including wikipedia. Its cool if you can't get to it this weekend, just whenever you can. Oh and that is so awesome you are writing on eugenics. Me and my friends argue about eugenics constantly. --[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 16:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) If Yyp says put it in past tense then put it in past tense. It should be a simple fix. Anyway, I argue more for modern eugenics in the u.s mainly sterilizing poor people so they do not have more and more children to get government money. I have gone over the logistics with friends and we found if we sterilized poor people, The U.S debt would shrink rapidly. The problem is no one would accept this plan as they view it as a nazi thing to do.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 17:35, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds Good, I am doing the tense changes on the three major page completions. I have changed Aizen and Urahara and will change Starrk b the end of the day. I will do the full grammar edits on some of the pages you have changed the histories for when I get a little less busy.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) edits Basically you just add double brackets around any page that already exists. Such as the term Shinigami. You put the linked page in between and that creates the link. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Corner Tell me what you think of my retitling of the sections. I figured we were just using the one section as a place where partial edits were listed and one for full page edits so I changed it to make it say that.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) User box Hey, just so you know, there is now a userbox for the people who work with the grammar corner project. Here it is, just put { { Grammar } } on your page w/o the spaces. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey It's fine. I haven't been doing much either because my finals week is next week and I have been studying like crazy. Whenever you can do stuff its fine--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 15:19, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Fight Pages I don't think anyone would mind us coming in and making improvements to the grammar of the fight summaries. You fixed up Lia's page. Lia's native language is spanish and while she has very good english skills, her grammar can be a bit lackluster at points so that was a good fix. As for the rest of them, I have noticed that people write these nice summaries, reference them and add pics but they lack on their grammar a bit and thus I think it is appropriate for us to step in and fix them up just like we would any other article--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well the point of the Grammar Corner is for those of you involved to make sure the Grammar is right. As long as your not outright destroying the articles it shouldn't be a problem. So far you have been doing the right thing as far as making the grammar right on the articles so there shouldn't be a problem and if there is I'll let you know.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Relationships They're not really top priority for us, but it's not against us to create it. Because it's rarely touched upon, I'm not too clear on where it shows up on the page layout; I only know it shows up after the Powers & Abilities section. You should probably check some of the character articles to see where it comes in exactly (Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Grimmjow, Orihime, and Uryu, I think). We have to be careful with these sections though, since some of them are vulnerable to "fan abuse" (it took forever for Ichigo's page to be cleaned up). Also, another rule we have standing is to leave relationships with movie characters (and I'm almost positive video game characters too) out of them. If you're thinking about putting it in Ichimaru's article, I'd personally wait until voting for Article of the Month is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Gin, how could you. And its my birthday on friday too--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 03:43, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Thank You Gin, you are most kind--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 19:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ryuken's Trivia I deleted the last two points since the first is already mentioned in the appearances in other media and the other one is speculative and (in my opinion) is merely junk trivia. Also put that on this talk page http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ry%C5%ABken_Ishida but whatever you think is best I suppose Benihime101 23:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me But they weren't incorrect. I made mistakes, and I was trying to correct them, not making vandalism. I hope you understand sir, and not taking it the wrong idea. Dekoshu talk 16:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) If you recheck the article's edit history, you will see that I did not revert or undo Dekoshu's edits on Aizen's page. I reinstated a number of beneficial edits that he made. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC)